Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Thanos jest głównym antagonistą w wielu filmach z serii Marvel Cinematic Universe. Jest potężnym wojownikiem, który włada armią Chitauri. Sprzymierzył się z Lokim, a następnie z Ronanem. Wszystko to, aby zdobyć dwa Kamienie Nieskończoności. Jednak obaj go zdradzili i nie wypełnili swych zadań. Biografia Avengers (2012) Pojawia się na początku filmu, kiedy to Inny mówi mu, że Tesseract znajduje się na Ziemi. Informuje go również, że Loki jest gotowy by poprowadzić armię Chitauri do walki z Ziemią. Pod koniec filmu Inny mówi mu o porażce Lokiego na Ziemi i o tym, ze ludzkość nie jest tak słaba, jak twierdził Loki. Thanos wstaje z tronu i złowrogo się uśmiecha. Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) Thanos zawiera układ z Ronanem i na jego polecenie, Gamora, Nebula oraz Korath zaczynają służyć Ronanowi. Thanos zostaje zdradzony przez Gamorę, który dołącza do Strażników Galaktyki. Po tym zajściu natychmiast wzywa do siebie Ronana, który zabija Innego. Thanos nie reaguje na to, ale jest zły na Ronana, gdyż ten nie przyniósł mu Globu. Grozi mu, po czym ten drugi się oddala. Jakiś czas później Ronan zdobywa Glob. W rozmowie Ronan mówi mu, że nie jest mu do niczego potrzebny i, że sam wykorzysta moc Kamienia. Nebula i Korath również go zdradzają. Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) Po klęsce Ultrona, Thanos pojawia się w końcowej scenie filmu. Znajduje się w białym pokoju i nakłada rękawicę Nieskończoności przysięgając zebrać wszystkie sześć kamieni. Strażnicy Galaktyki Vol. 2 (2017) Thanos nie pojawia się w filmie, ale jest wspomniany raz przez Nebulę, która gniewnie obwinia Gamorę za całe życie bólu i nędzy, które poniosła z rąk Thanosa. Nebula po pomocy Strażnikom w pokonaniu Ego, postanawia wyruszyć, aby zgładzić Thanosa. Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Po zniszczeniu Asgardu i ewakuacji jego mieszkańców, statek Thora i Lokiego zmierzał ku Ziemi. Nagle został on jednak przechwycony przez ogromny statek Thanosa, który zamierzał odebrać Kamień Przestrzeni (Tesseract), ocalony przed zagładą Asgardu. Avengers: Wojna bez Granic (2018) W filmie Thanos po raz pierwszy wysłał swoją elitarną drużynę adoptowanych dzieci (znaną jako Czarny Zakon), by zaatakować statek Asgardczyków, wiedząc, że Loki opanował Tesserakt przed zniszczeniem Asgardu. Gdy wszyscy Asgardczycy są masakrowani, a Hulk zostaje odesłany na Ziemię, by ostrzec o przybyciu Thanosa, Thanos przymusza Lokiego do oddania mu Tesseractu, grożąc zabiciem okaleczonego Thora. Loki robi to, ale zamierza odzyskać go dla Thora, udając lojalność wobec Thanosa, próbując dźgnąć go sztyletem. Niestety, Thanos przewiduje ten ruch i zabija Lokiego przed przerażonym Thorem. Później okazało się, że Thanos wcześniej zdobył Klejnot po zaatakowaniu i zniszczeniu planety Xandar, i używa Globu do zniszczenia statku Asgardczyków, pozostawiając bezbronnego Thora, by dryfował w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Posiadając dwa kamienie Nieskończoności, Thanos wysłał Czarny Zakon na Ziemię, by zdobyli Kamień Czasu (Oko Agamotto) i Kamień Umysłu podczas podróży do Knowhere, gdzie prawdopodobnie zabił Kolekcjonera, aby zdobyć Kamień Rzeczywistości - Eter. Używając Eteru, Thanos był w stanie zwabić Thora i Strażników do pułapki, pozwalając mu porwać Gamorę i zmusić ją, by wydała lokalizację Kamienia Duszy, grożąc torturowaniem i zabiciem uwięzionej Nebuli. Nie mając wyboru, Gamora wyznaje, że Kamień Dusz jest na planecie Vormir i jest strzeżony przez Kamiennego Strażnika. Podróżując do Vormir z uwięzioną Gamorą, Thonosowi mówi Kamiennemu Strażnikowi, że da Kamień Dusz, ale tylko wtedy, gdy Thanos jest gotowy poświęcić miłość. Gamora śmieje się z tego, twierdząc, że Thanos nie dba o nikogo, ale Thanos odwraca się do niej ze łzami, które mogą wskazywać, że ją kocha. Nadal nie chcąc, aby Thanos posiadał Kamień Duszy, Gamora próbuje popełnić samobójstwo, ale Thanos udaremnia to i niechętnie zabija ją, rzucając ją z urwiska, aby zdobyć Kamień Dusz. Z czterema Kamieniami Nieskończoności, Thanos wraca na planetę Tytan, gdzie zamierza czekać, aż Ebony Maw zdobędzie Oko Agamotto. Wkrótce jednak dowiedział się, że Tony Stark (Iron Man) zabił Maw, by ocalić Stephena Strange'a (obecnego posiadacza Oka) i że kilku Strażników przybyło po skontaktowaniu się z Nebulą. Chociaż bohaterowie byli w stanie pokonywać Thanosa, dowiedzieli się, że zabił on Gamorę, by zdobyć Kamień Duszy, co sprowokowało gniewnego Petera Quilla do ataku na Thanosa. Niestety Thanos pokonuje ich wszystkich, a następnie zmusza Strange'a do oddania Oka Agamotta. Po zebraniu pięciu Kamieni Nieskończoności, Thanos zbiera Corvusa Glaive'a, Proximę Midnight i Culla Obsidiana i gromadzi ogromną armię Outriderów, aby zaatakować Wakandę, mając świadomość, że bohater Vision ma Kamień Umysłu osadzony na swoim czole i znajduje się obecnie w Wakandzie. Zmusza to kilku Avengersów i wojowników Wakandy do walki z armią Thanosa. Początkowo bohaterowie są przytłoczeni, ale Thor, Rocket Raccoon i Groot przybyli na ratunek, używając nowej potężnej broni o nazwie Łamacz Burz, pozwalającej Avengersom i wojownikom Wakandy na wykończenie Glaive, Proximy, Obsidian i Outriderów. Jednak Thanos przybył do Wakandy i zdołał pokonać Avengers, by zobaczyć Scarlet Witch usuwającą Kamień Umysłu z czoła Vision i niszcząc go swoimi mocami. Nie przejmując się tym, Thanos użył Oka Agamotta, aby odwrócić to wydarzenie, pozwalając sobie na zdobycie Kamienia Umysłu podczas jednoczesnego zabicia Visiona. W ostatniej chwili, by pokonać Thanosa, Thor użył Łamacza Burz, by uderzyć Thanosa w klatkę piersiową. Pomimo śmiertelnego zranienia przez broń Thora, Thanos włożył już wszystkie Kamienie do Rękawicy i wysyła falę śmierci w całym wszechświecie, po czym znikając, szydzi z Thor mówiąc, że powinien wycelować w głowę zamiast klatkę piersiową. W rezultacie połowa populacji wszechświata zaczyna rozpadać się na śmierć (w tym kilku wojowników Wakandy, Avengersów i Strażników), pozostawiając żyjących bohaterów z przerażeniem, że wygrał Thanos. W pełni uradowany Thanos jest ostatnio widziany oglądając wschód słońca z innej planety, zadowolony, że w końcu pokonał bohaterów i osiągnął swój cel. Charakterystyka Osobowość Jego głód władzy, mimo że jest już jednym z najbardziej (jeśli nie najbardziej) potężnych istot we wszechświecie, jest oczywisty dzięki jego poszukiwaniom Kamieni Nieskończoności z widocznym celem kontrolowania całego istnienia. Pragnął wykorzystać Tesseract, aby spojrzeć poza znane światy, aby znaleźć większe, które kamień mu odsłoni. Jest także wyjątkowo niebezpieczny, krwiożerczy, sadystyczny i okrutny, znajdując dzieci, które może wychować na morderców i zmusza ich do patrzenia jak morduje ich rodziny. Jest również wyjątkowo onieśmielający, łatwo rzucający strach na tych, którzy są jego sprzymierzeńcami, nawet jeśli posiadają znaczne zdolności i moce. Ronan Oskarżyciel wykazuje widoczne oznaki strachu w jego obecności, a Loki robi to na samą wzmiankę o nim, a także był w stanie dowodzić armią Chitauri bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Thanos ma nieprzebaczającą i odrażającą naturę; Inny ostrzegł Lokiego, że pozna nowy rodzaj bólu, jeśli nie da mu Tesseraktu, co wyraźnie przeraziło Boga Psot i uczyniło go bardziej zdecydowanym niż kiedykolwiek ze strachu przed mocą Thanosa. Chociaż Thor jeszcze nie wiedział o Thanosie, wciąż wyczuwał łatwą kontrolę nad Lokim Thanosa jako absurdu z powodu arogancji Lokiego. Ta jego strona została pokazana dalej, gdy Thanos wściekle zagroził, że obmyje krwią Ronana, jeśli nie dostarczy mu Globu, co przerazi jednego z najsilniejszych Kree do uległości i zabronił Gamorze ratowania Nebuli, gdy ta wpadnie w pułapkę podczas misji w Grobowcach Chmury Praxiusa. Ma niewiele do zignorowania swoich zwolenników, nie okazując absolutnej empatii, gdy Ronan zabił Innego i odnosząc się do Gamory jako swojej "ulubionej córki", nawet przy obecnej obok Nebuli. Nie wzbudza żadnej miłości, ponieważ jest pogardzany przez swoje własne "córki", Gamorę i Nebulę. Jest także manipulujący i niezdecydowany, posyłając Ronana, by odzyskał Klejnot i nie mówiąc mu, że zawiera Kamień Nieskończoności. Trzyma się w cieniu i sprawia, że inni wykonują dla niego swoją pracę. Jednak gdy oba sojusze go zawiodły, pokazuje, że jest w stanie sam podjąć działania, ponieważ postanowił sam polować na Kamienie Nieskończoności. Thanos jest także bardzo pewny siebie z punktu widzenia granicy arogancji. Uśmiechnął się tylko, gdy "Inny" powiedział mu, że rzucanie wyzwań na Avengers jest jak ściganie Śmierci. Był nawet niewzruszony, gdy Ronan zagroził, że zabije go Klejnotem, mimo że dobrze wiedział, że Kree był już bardzo potężny, nawet bez Kamienia, wykazując tylko gniew na jego zdradę. Thanos również uśmiechnął się pewnie, gdy zdecydował się osobiście odebrać Kamienie Nieskończoności. Według Gamory jego jedynym celem od zawsze, było wyrżnięcie połowy życia w galaktyce. Moce i zdolności Thanos jest bardzo potężny i silny, dzięki czemu wzbudza strach w swoich sojusznikach, takich jak Loki lub Ronan. Korath ze strachem powiedział, że Thanos jest najpotężniejszą istotą we wszechświecie. Thanos nie wykazał żadnego strachu, gdy Ronan zagroził mu użyciem Globu w celu zabicia go. Thanos jest również zdolny do używania Kamieni Nieskończoności, czego zwykła istota by nie dokonała. Galeria Kh1e0GH.jpg ThanosP.jpg Thanos.jpeg Thanos_Infinity_Gauntlet.jpg Thanos_Infinity_War.jpg Thanos2.png ThanosMCU1.png|Thanos wkraczający na planetę Tytan THANOSMCU2.png ThanosMCU3.png TYePIhz.png Thanos i Kamień.jpg|Thanos używający jednego z Kamieni Nieskończoności en:Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Thor Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Strategiczni